


The Phantom of the Opera

by PureHearted3177



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureHearted3177/pseuds/PureHearted3177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is a fifteen-year-old who lives with his stepsister, Sabine, and his stepmother, Hera, at Lothal's Opera House. His world is suddenly turned upside down when he is suddenly visited by the feared opera ghost, The Inquisitor, and of the return of his childhood friend, Kanan. KananXEzraXInquisitor Warning: this is a yaoi. Don't like, don't read. MaleXMale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think of Me

The sounds of violins could be heard throughout the Opera House. Voices with melodic touches to them as the stage was filled with dancers of different genders. They were practicing for a performance they had to do that night in order to keep the place up and running. A certain black haired teen waltzed through the stage floor as he danced with his partner gracefully. His bright, electric blue eyes dimming with feeling as the sounds of music filled his ears.

He had been at the Opera House ever since he was a little boy when his parents died by a tragic disease. He was an orphan for most of his life as he lived brokenly out on the streets with nothing but his thieving skills to keep him alive. That was until he met a lovely Twi’lek woman who had been living on her own with her adopted girl. Without a second thought, the woman eagerly took the boy in and started raising him as her own.

The teen had just finished lifting up his partner when the rehearsal was suddenly interrupted. The manager of the building was walking towards them as he started to shout to get everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, may I have your attention please. As you may know there has been some rumors going around about me quieting my post as the manager of this building. I can now tell you that this is all true.”

Gasp and murmurs sprang throughout the whole stage as people started to talk amongst themselves. The raven however wasn’t very stunned by the news at all. He knew the man was going to retire one day, he just hoped that it wasn’t going to be today.

Nothing seemed to interest the teen’s thoughts anymore so he just started to ignore the ongoing news about the new people who now ran the Opera House.

“So, it would give me great pleasure to now introduce you to the two people who now own the Opera House, Mr. Derik Knight and his wife, Mrs. Violet Knight.” The manager announced as the two known people waved at the group of singers and performers.

Claps and cheers from all around were greeted by the newcomers. The first, was a man with midnight black hair that hung loosely over his dark brown eyes. He dressed in a formal dress suit and pants while his wife clung desperately to his arm. It seemed the brunette woman was a little nervous about the new position she was in. Her emerald green eyes glowed with wonder as she gave the happy crowd a shy smile.

“Thank you everyone for welcoming us into your theater,” Derik said as he patted his wife’s hand gently, “but we would also like to inform you about our new patron as well, Kanan Jarrus.”

While claps were emerged from the group of people, a young girl with raven hair that held blond highlights in it, started to make her way towards the raven boy who wasn’t really paying that much attention anyway.

“Ezra, it’s not polite to ignore our new guests to the theater.” The girl teased as she nudged the teen’s shoulder lightly.

Ezra rolled his eyes as he continued to look through some old music sheets on a table. “So? I’m not interested in meeting them when I’ll probably never see them anyway, Sabine.”

Sabine frowned as she sighed slightly. Ezra was always the stubborn type whenever it came to meeting new people. It seemed as if the teen didn’t trust anyone except for her, her adopted mother, Hera, and himself. Sabine could still remember when she first met Ezra. He was only just a kid while she was almost a teenager. The two had grown close as brother and sister, but she still felt as if Ezra still hid stuff from her.

“Will you at least look at the new patron? He seems pretty handsome if I don’t say so myself.” The teen said as a grin started to form on her lips.

Ezra gave a huff as he lazily turned around for Sabine’s amusement. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone? It wasn’t that he had anything against the new people, he just didn’t feel comfortable around people he barely knew.

But this time it was a different story.

Once Ezra made eye contact with the new patron his body stiffened instantly. Those stormy green eyes and dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail were much too familiar to the teen. Ezra couldn’t help but feel his cheeks start to heat up instantly as his blue eyes loomed over the slightly older man before him. His heart beat a million miles a minute as joy and excitement reached the teen’s face.

“It’s Kanan,” Ezra whispered to himself in hopes that Sabine didn’t hear him. But sadly, she did.

“You know him?” she asked, making the blushing teen jump. Sabine couldn’t help but grin as she watched her stepbrother struggle to keep himself calm.

“Y-yeah…you could say that. When my parents were still alive, Kanan and I were close friends. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He would always call me ‘Little Ezzy’ in order to annoy me every once in a while.” Ezra looked over at Sabine to see she had a cheshire cat grin plastered on her face.

“Little Ezzy, huh?” she said, teasingly with a smug grin on her face.

Ezra glared at her. “Don’t even think about it.”

“What? Oh, come on, Ezra it’s a cute nickname. Besides he is handsome.” The raven girl said as she turned her gaze back over to where the managers were talking as Zeb, the famous tenor singer, started to introduce himself to Kanan.

The Lasat was nothing but a show off to all the other performers on stage. He thought he was best out of everyone even though when he sang you would have to wear earplugs just to keep your hearing in check.

Suddenly, Kanan was starting to make his way towards Ezra and Sabine. The raven boy straightened up a bit as his gaze fell to the floor in order to not catch Kanan’s eyes. But as the man walked by him, he showed no sign in knowing Ezra at all.

Ezra frowned as he looked back to where Kanan had walked off. “He probably wouldn’t recognize me anyways. It was a long time when we last saw each other.”

“He didn’t see you, Ezra.” Sabine said as she grabbed the boy’s hand in order for them to start rehearsal again.

The dance started as Ezra moved gracefully around the female dancers. Dancing with each one of them as he passed by them. He was so caught up in the music that he barely even noticed that the new managers and his stepmother, Hera, were watching him.

“Who is that handsome young fellow? Surely he’s not related to any of you.” Violet said as she nudged her husband’s side with her elbow. She was really impressed by Ezra’s skills as she watched him dance around the stage.

Hera smiled. “Ezra Bridger. He’s one of our most loyal and well male dancers we have here.”

“I can see that without a doubt.” Violet agreed as she watched the teen lift a girl into the air and then catching her in his arms.

The rehearsal was soon over as everyone started to take break from their long practice. Since everyone was done, it was now time for the famous Zeb to practice his solo song for that night. Everyone couldn’t help but grimace as they watched the Lasat walk up towards the center of stage. Even Ezra winced slightly as he started to hear Zeb sing strongly, and very loudly.

_“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you’ll try. Then you’ll find that once again you long to take your heart back, and be –“_

Suddenly, a backdrop from up inside the stage started to fall down. Zeb was immediately tackled down by the sudden attempt as everyone screamed and tried to help the struggling Lasat back onto his feet. Uneasiness started to fill the air of the theater as everyone started to murmur to themselves about the opera ghost being unhappy about something.

Ezra couldn’t help but listen to the sudden words that flowed through people’s mouths. At first, the teen didn’t believe there really was an opera ghost. It was just a silly ghost story that people used to tell to their children whenever they visited an Opera House. Saying that if the performers didn’t do a good job or something then the ghost would suddenly stop the whole performance dead on before the audience could watch it.

Really it was nothing to worry about, but after three years of being a part of the Opera House, Ezra was starting to slowly suspect to believe that there really was one.

“Mr. Zeb,” Derik said as he helped the boiling Lasat back onto his feet, “these things do happen.”

Zeb glared as a low growl left his throat. “For the past bloody three years, these things do happen! And have you stopped them from happening? No!” the Lasat yelled as he started to walk out the door. “Until you guys stop these things from happening, I am not singing in this Opera House ever again!” he yelled as he stomped through the theatre doors and slammed them shut with a powerful force.

All was silent by the sudden change of events. Who was going to sing Zeb’s part in the program now? The managers started to talk amongst themselves as they tried to figure out a way to continue the program without canceling it. Hera could see the worried glances about the people and decided to step into the picture before all went crashing down.

“Ezra Bridger, can sing it sir.” The Twi’lek said as she nudged her head towards the male dancer behind her.

By the sound of his name being called, Ezra stopped what he was doing and looked up from his spot.

“What, a choir’s boy? Don’t be silly!” Derik stated as he shrugged the idea from his mind.

“He’s been taking lessons from a great teacher.” Hera said as she continued to pressure the older man’s patients.

“Who?” Violet asked as she looked at the young teen curiously.

Ezra couldn’t help but grow shy by the sudden attention he was having. He wasn’t used to this much attention that it played with the boy’s nerves wildly. With a gulp, he answered, “I-I don’t know his name, ma’am.”

“Let him sing for you Mr. and Mrs. Knight. He has been well taught.” Hera said as she should put a supporting hand on her stepson’s shoulder to try and calm his nerves. Surprisingly, the gentle gesture was just enough to calm the young teen down just a bit.

Both adults looked at each other as the brunette woman gestured for the boy to come towards her. “Come on then. Don’t be shy just start from the beginning.” She said as she walked to the side with her husband.

Ezra slowly made his way towards the center of the stage. His mind bobbling wildly as he tried to calm himself. The reason why he never sang before was because he had terrible stage fright. It was different when he was dancing, but this, this was meant to only prove if you were able enough to sing or not.

The sound of violins filled the room as Ezra started lose himself to soft, soothing music before him. His breathing started to slow down until it was evenly with his body as he started to sing the first verses.

_“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you’ll try. Then you’ll find that once again you long to take your heart, and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.”_

The room was filled with silent shocked faces as they watched and listened to the beautiful sound that left the shy fifteen-year-old boy’s mouth. It would seem that they had just found there new singer.


	2. Angel of Music

That night at the Opera House was nothing that Ezra had seen before. After he sang the song they immediately told him he got the part. Instead of him being dressed in his usual dance uniform, he was dressed in a silver white tux and pants. His hair was slightly combed back, but it still held the teen’s normal messy look to it. The lights on the stage illuminated off his clothes as he looked throughout the crowd in awe.

He never knew he would ever make it this far. His teacher had told him that he would make a wonderful singer one day, but he didn’t expect this. The crowd of a thousand people here just to hear him sing one song. He could even see that Kanan was up in the boxes in order to watch the performance as well.

Nervousness started to strike the teen’s heart as he tried to control his emotions. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of thousands of people.

The music was starting to take its course to where Ezra would have to sing again, and so, with a deep breath, he did.

_“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But, if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we’ve shared and seen. Don’t think about the way things might have been.”_

Off to the side of the stage, Sabine and Hera were both watching Ezra with smiles on their faces. They knew Ezra had a gift in singing they just never knew why the teen didn’t like singing in the first place. Hera patted her stepdaughter’s shoulder gently as she started to make her way to join the patron up in the boxes.

_“Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we’ll never do. There will never be a day when I won’t think of you.”_

Up in the boxes, Kanan couldn’t help but stop looking at the teen on stage. He knew he had heard that voice somewhere before but just couldn’t put his finger on it. Derik and Violet had told him that Zeb had quit the show unexpectedly and that they found another singer to do his part.

At first, Kanan was a little nervous that the people would not like it, or that the random singer would do a horrible job on the song. But he was immediately turned down when the teen opened up his mouth.

He sounded like an angel.

Just then, Kanan’s eyes widen as he looked at the teen closely. His raven hair swishing slightly as the teen moved his head, and his blue eyes would sometimes look up at Kanan but then quickly look back out into the audience. Realization struck the man instantly.

_“Can it be? Can it be, Ezra?”_

The words that came out of his mouth were just the kick he needed to pull himself together. With a smile, he quickly stood up and clapped his hands together while saying, “Bravo!”

Quickly, Kanan started to make his way down to where the stage was as he passed by an unknown Hera, who stopped in her tracks when she saw the man walking away from his seat.

_“Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were! He may not remember me, but I remember him.”_

Back with Ezra, the teen was starting to relax even more as he knew that the song was coming close to an end. He was a little sad that he had to stop singing, but really, he just wanted to go back to his dressing room and just sleep for the rest of the night. The music started to change again as the teen readied his voice to sing again.

_“Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me, that sometimes you will think…”_

Ezra stopped as a grin started to form on his face. _‘Guess it’s time to show off then.’_ He thought as he started to sing in an up and down rhythm that made the audiences faces awe in wonder.

_“…of me!”_

The audiences clapped and cheered as they stood up in their seats. Ezra smiled excitedly as he bowed in order to thank them for their support. Flowers were flown onto the stage as the teen quickly picked one of the flowers up and made a dash for it backstage. If he didn’t hurry there would be no telling what would happen to him if the people caught him in the hallways.

* * *

The night was a success as everyone backstage cheered for the wonderful performance that had just happened on stage. Sabine was quick to make her way towards her stepbrother in order to congratulate him, but she suddenly lost sight of him when she entered the busy hallway of the theater. Everyone was outside in search for the beautiful voiced teen in order to talk to him, but Sabine knew that her brother wouldn’t be out here even if he was dared to.

Nobody would want to be out here in this chaos for too long.

There was only one place she knew where the teen would be and quickly made a dash towards the underground chapel in the Opera House.

* * *

Ezra was already kneeling down in the chapel as he started to light candles. A picture of the teen’s parents were behind the burning candles as the teen bowed his head in order to make a quickly prayer to his parents when suddenly –

_“Brava, Brava, Bravissimo…”_

The ghost chilling sound of an unknown voice danced through Ezra’s ears. He quickly opened his eyes as he looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from. He had heard it many times before when he was younger. He had thought he was losing his mind at first, but then soon discovered that the voice was nothing but harmless. It always spoke to him when he was ever feeling down or out of it.

It made him feel as if he had an angel by his side.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came as Ezra looked back to the doorway.

_“Ezra? Ezra?”_

The voice was too familiar for the teen to not know it. A smile soon started to form on his lips as he was about to call out to his sister when –

_“Ezra…”_

The same unknown voice from before spoke again, only this time it was faint. Ezra snapped his head back around as he searched the walls for a clue of any kind, but nothing stood out to him.

Suddenly, Sabine had finally made her way down the spiral staircase as she saw her brother kneelt over in front of some candles. A tease started to play in her voice as she made her way over to him.

_“Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor?”_

Ezra couldn’t help but smile at his sister’s teasing voice. It probably was about time to tell her his secret. He just didn’t know how to explain it at first. Where should he start? After mentally fighting himself, he finally decided on where to start his story about his angel of music.

“Sabine, when Hera took me here to live with you guys, I would always come down here by myself in order to pray over my lost parents. I would light a candle in honoring for them, but then I would hear a voice, from above. And in my dreams he was always there. You see, before my parents died they told me that I would be protected by an angel; an angel of music.” Ezra explained as he looked over at his sister’s face.

Sabine didn’t meet Ezra’s eyes for a while until she finally looked up at him. She seemed to have taken the information in pretty well. She wasn’t calling him a weirdo or something that he was afraid would happen if he told her this.

A sigh left the girl’s mouth as she looked at the other straight in the eye, almost as if questioning him about his next answer.

“Ezra, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your parents have come to coach you?”

“Who else, Sabine?”

Sabine didn’t answer as she looked down over at the side in deep thought. Ezra didn’t seem to understand what his sister was so worried about. If he’s parents have come to watch over him and help him then that would be a good thing, right? It would mean that they still cared for him even in the afterlife.

_“My parents once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he’d appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he’s here.”_

Ezra said as he slowly started to stand up from his spot on the floor. Dazed almost, he started to talk what was inside his mind and didn’t even notice the worried expression on Sabine’s face as she listened to her brother’s useless reasoning.

_“Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he’s always with me. He, the unseen genius.”_

Sabine about had enough as she quickly took Ezra’s hands and started to lead the boy out of the room, thinking his mind must be getting sick from staying inside the underground room for too long.

_“Ezra you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can’t come true. Ezra, you’re talking in riddles and it’s not like you!”_

Even if the words of what his sister told him were true, they still didn’t make Ezra believe that he did have an angel watching over him. It got him this far, hadn’t it? Without even thinking, Ezra started to sing in hopes that he’ll angel would hear him.

_“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory.”_

_“Who is this angel this…”_ Sabine whispered to herself as she continued to drag Ezra back to his quarters.

_“Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!”_ Both teens said at the same time as they both had different means in their words.

Suddenly, Ezra stopped walking as if he was afraid or something. Sabine looked behind her to see that the teen was looking around the halls as if they were hiding something that the teenage girl couldn’t see.

_“He’s with me even now…”_

_“Your hands are cold…”_

_“All around me…”_

_“Your face, Ezra, its white!”_

_“It frightens me…”_

_“Don’t be frightened.”_


	3. The Phantom of the Opera

It had been an hour until Sabine and Ezra made it back to their quarters. The theater was still bustling with people who still wanted to see the mysterious new singer that sang on stage. It was a horror flick as the teens tried their best to get away from the hungry mob of people so they could rest and sleep well in their comfy beds.

Finally, after 30 minutes of trying to break away from the chaotic crowd, the teens quickly made their way towards their quarters to only find that their mother was already there waiting for them. A smile was plastered on her lips as the Twi’lek hugged both of her children lovingly.

“Chapel again?” Hera said as she looked over at her oldest child.

Sabine nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. “Yep! Had to drag him away from the place this time. I think we might need to put a collar or something on him so we know where he is.” The girl teen teased as she ruffled the male’s messy hair.

“Hey! I’m not a pet! I can take care of myself thank you!” Ezra argued as he tried to fix his hair where his sister messed it up.

“Yeah, says the one who talks to himself all the time.” Sabine taunted as she could see that she hit a nerve in the boy’s body. A warning glare was shot towards her as the boy started to open his mouth, but quickly shut it when he saw his mother’s stern face.

“Now you two, enough! I swear it’s like the older you two get the more you like to pick at each other.” Hera sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

Ezra just smiled as he slung his arm around Sabine. “Hey, we’re brother and sister. I think we’re supposed to fight with each other.”

Sabine grinned as she elbowed her brother’s side. “Yeah, plus, this is just how we show how much we care for each other.”

Hera rolled her eyes as she shook her head at the two teens. Children could give you such a headache after a short while. With sigh, Hera dropped her hand back down to her side as a small smile fell onto her face.

“I guess it can’t be helped. Oh, and Ezra,” the Twi’lek started as she pulled out a red rose from her pocket, “he’s pleased with you.” She said as she handed the flower to the teen.

Sabine raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the rose. She was about to say something when her mother touched her shoulder and shook her head in an attempt to say ‘don’t ask’ as the two left the youngling to his thoughts.

* * *

It had been an hour and Kanan still hadn’t been able to see Ezra. He first had to talk to all the guest about how much they enjoyed the performance before he could even try to make it to the teen’s dressing room. He was in no attempt in not seeing the young teen after tonight so he had to hurry before Ezra decided to finally go to bed.

With a quick slip and a slide, he was finally in front of Ezra’s room. Nervousness started to fill the man’s heart as he clutched and unclutched his fists. Why was he so nervous? It was just his long lost friend he barely got to see after he moved away suddenly.

Kanan quickly ignored the uncomfortable feelings that ran through his body as he slowly turned the doorknob. He peeked inside to only stop at the sight he saw. Ezra was still in his uniform as he leaned over a dresser while fiddling with a red rose in his hands. His raven hair was messy over his bright blue eyes that glowed under his bangs. The sight was breathtaking as Kanan thought the teen would never grow to look as handsome as he was just now.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as a grin started to play around his face. With a breath, he walked into the dressing room and started to chant a little rhyme he used to say when Ezra and him were little.

“Little Ezzy, let his mind wonder. Little Ezzy thought, would I founder more with dolls or shoes?” Kanan rhymed as he could see the teen’s expression start to change slightly. The man walked closer as he watched the young teen look up with shock in his eyes.

Ezra couldn’t help but stare at the man before him. Kanan was in his room, and of course he was rhyming his annoying little riddle he made up when they were little that would just eat at Ezra’s skin. The teen crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the man walk closer to him with that stupid, yet blinding smile over his handsome face.

“Kanan. I thought you would’ve forgotten that rhyme by now.” Ezra said as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the man.

“What? You still annoyed about the little nickname I gave you, Ezzy?” Kanan teased as the boy scowled at him.

“Yes, and if you’re only in here to tease me about it, then go away so I can get some sleep.” Ezra said as he turned his back to the man.

Kanan chuckled at the boy’s childish behavior as he made his way over to him. With a swift movement, he wrapped his arms from behind the teen as he leaned forward a bit to whisper in his ear.

“You’re still stubborn as the last time I saw you.” He said as he felt Ezra stiffen in his hold slightly. He could probably guess that the teen was blushing by the sudden touch. With a chuckle, he slowly let go of the boy as the raven stood up from his spot and turned to look back at him.

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing.” Ezra joked with a cocky grin on his face.

“Hmm…depends on how you look at it.” Kanan said as a frown formed onto the boy’s face. The man chuckled lightly as he pulled the teen into a tight hug. “You sang like an angel tonight.”

Ezra couldn’t help but blush at the sudden words. Was he trying to embarrass him even more? It was bad enough that the guy was hugging him with such passion that it almost made the teen’s heart explode with excitement. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Kanan in order to pull him closer as he closed his eyes to in take the man’s sweet scent.

After a minute of just enjoying one another’s company, Kanan finally pulled back from the teen. A smile soon formed on his lips when Ezra’s eyes met his. Those bright blue eyes that whenever you saw them you would think that electricity would come crawling out of them.

“So, what has my little Ez –“Kanan started but quickly stopped when he saw the warning glare appear on Ezra’s face. The man just rolled his eyes. “Fine. What has my little _Ezra_ been up to since the last time I saw him?”

Ezra smiled when he heard that Kanan used his proper name and not his stupid nickname. There was actually a lot he wanted to tell the man, but knew if he did then they would be here all night so he decided to just summon up the important parts instead.

“Well, a lot actually. Remember when my parents would tell me that one day I would be visited by an angel of music? Well, my parents are dead now, Kanan, and I have been visited by the angel. It’s actually the reason as to why I sounded so good tonight.” Ezra explained as he nervously started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Kanan smiled as he shook his head at the teen. He gently placed his hands on Ezra’s shoulders in order to make the boy look up at him.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, and now, we go to dinner.” He said as he lightly patted the teen’s shoulders and started to make his way towards the door.

Ezra was stunned for a moment as he let Kanan’s words sink into him. _‘Dinner? He wanted to have dinner with me?’_ Ezra thought as he quickly shook his head and grabbed onto Kanan’s arm in order to make him stop. “No, Kanan, I can’t. The angel of music is very strict.”

“Then I won’t let you stay up too late.” Kanan teased as he chuckled to himself, pulling away from Ezra’s grip as he continued on his way.

“Kanan –“Ezra started but was soon interrupted.

“Oh, come on, Ezra. I haven’t seen you in years and you won’t even have dinner with me? Come now you must change. I’ll only be two minutes.” Kanan said as he left the room.

“No! Kanan wait!” Ezra said but was too late for the man had already left the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go and hangout with his long lost friend. It was the fact that his angel didn’t allow him to date which was very strange to Ezra, but he never questioned it.

But what Ezra didn’t know was that when Kanan left someone had locked the door without the man noticing. Everyone in the Opera House had already retired to their quarters for a well-deserved rest for tomorrow’s new rehearsal. Most of the lights from within the building were already turned off as the two new managers had locked up the place tight and had left to go back to their own home. Ezra was still in his room as he just finished changing out of his uniform and now into his comfortable sleeping clothes. He knew he couldn’t leave with Kanan so he might as well get ready for bed.

Suddenly, the candles from inside Ezra’s room blew out all of a sudden. Darkness filled the room as the teen looked up with alarm plastered on his face. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The moon glowed through the window in order to brighten up the dark room just a bit. A chill crawled up Ezra’s spine as he slowly started to make his way towards the door when –

_“Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!”_

A ghost chilling voice boomed throughout the dark room. Ezra could feel his heart start to quicken by every sound the unknown voice said. He could tell the voice was angry with what had happened between him and Kanan. Slowly, he turned around as he tried to pin point the angry voice to only see that it was everywhere around him. It was nearly impossible to tell where the voice was coming from. When the voice stopped, Ezra gave a quick breath as he tried to apologize to his angel.

_“Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, master.”_

The voice came again only this time is seemed amused.

_“Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!”_

Ezra was confused for a moment as he slowly lifted up his eyes to only gasp at the sudden sight he saw. There before him was a man dressed entirely in black. His hands were fixed in with gloves as they seemed to twitch eagerly in order to touch something. The man was slightly taller than Ezra and possibly a lot older than him as he could see some of the outline of his face while part of it was covered with a black mask. His eyes glowed a sickly color of amber as he could see that the man had no hair at all.

Curiosity pulled on Ezra’s heart as he stared at the mysterious man before him. Could he be his angel? Why did he wear a mask? Ezra couldn’t help but feel drawn to the unknown presence as he started to make his way towards the man in a daze almost.

_“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel.”_

_“I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music.”_

The sound of banging and raddling could be heard from outside the room. Kanan had come back to get Ezra but to only see that the door was locked. The man thought that maybe the teen locked it in order for him to change without someone dropping in on him, but not until a low voice started to come from inside the room. Panic struck Kanan as he tried to desperately open the door.

“Who is that voice? Who is that in there?!” he yelled as he tried to get an answer but to only hear none. “Ezra? Ezra!”

_“I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music.”_

The angel sang again as Ezra walked closer to the man unaware by the panic yelling from outside his room. A gloved hand was placed out for the teen to take as Ezra slowly lifted his hand and took hold of it. The grip tightened instantly when the teen touched it as he let himself be lured into a hallway filled with candles up and down the walls.

Ezra didn’t move his eyes away from the man as if he was cast under a spell. Every so often the man would look back at him to see if he was still following him. Ezra’s chest tighten by an unknown force as his mouth started to move while words from his mind flew out of it in a melodic voice.

_“In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.”_

The man seemed to be amused as he heard Ezra sing. He continued to lead the boy through his maze like home. For years he had watched over the boy in hopes that one day he would be able to take him, and bring him to his lair under the Opera House. The lust and pleasure of finally touching the teen made the man want more as his amber eyes met again with blue, dazed ones. They rounded a corner that lead to where a stream and a boat could be seen from below. The man tightened his grip on Ezra’s hand as he continued to walk.

_“Sing once again with me a strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.”_

Ezra was suddenly pushed forward as his back made contact with a wall. He gasped slightly by the sudden force as he could feel a chilled hand move around his neck and cheek. The man’s face was inches from his as he could feel his body shiver with pleasure that he thought never existed. His eyes closed slowly as he let the touches of his angel control his body.

A chill traveled down his spine as he felt the man’s cold hand go under his shirt. His body stiffened slightly as he felt cold fingers graze over his stomach. The touch of his hair being tugged on made the teen open his eyes halfway before he was suddenly pushed down onto the side where he landed on a boat.

A grin formed on the man’s face as he started to row the boat down the stream. Ezra was still caught up by the sudden affection that it took him awhile until he was sitting properly in the boat. The water was warm as steam rose from it. The whole place looked like he was in a dream, but he knew he wasn’t.

_“Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask he wear.”_

_“It’s me they hear.”_

_“Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind.”_ The two voices sang in harmony as they made their way closer to the lair.

Ezra watched as a gate rose up out of the water in order for them to continue on. The cave was enchanted with candles and a piano organ that was visible to all who could see.

_“He’s there, the Phantom of the Opera.”_ Ezra let his body go as he continued to sing with what his heart wanted.

“Sing, my angel of music. Sing to me…” The man said as he listened to his beautiful angel sing for him.

They had finally made it to the little rock island that made up the man’s home. He swiftly walked out of the boat as he gracefully removed his black cape. Ezra, who was by now out of breath for singing too high, looked at the mysterious man before him as he waited for him to say something.

A smile came to the man’s face as he looked down at the boy. “Welcome, Ezra, to my home."


	4. Music of the Night

Ezra was speechless as he looked over at the man. He didn’t know what to say. He had always wondered what it would be like to meet his angel, but now that he was literally in front of him, it was hard to not just stare and be silent. Half of him was saying that it was a dream, but by the way the man touched him from before he knew it wasn’t. Still one question lingered in his mind:

“What’s your name?” Ezra asked only to quickly cover his mouth with his hand. Embarrassment flushed over his face as he tried to look away from the man’s enchanting gaze.

A chuckle was heard as Ezra looked up to see the man laughing over his childish behavior. With a smile, he said, “I go by many names, but I guess you could just call me Inquisitor.”

The Inquisitor’s voice sent chills down the raven’s back. The teen shifted his feet slightly as he tried to control himself as he looked over at the man with wonder. There was more he wanted to know but just couldn’t find the courage to ask it. Nervousness started to crawl at his skin as he watched the man walk over to him, his voice sending jolts of electricity through his body as he sang.

_“Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.”_

The Inquisitor held one of his hands out for Ezra to take. Hesitation came to the teen as he slowly took the hand and stood up. He stepped out of the boat as he let the man lead him deeper into his lair, showing him the things around him.

_“Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night.”_

Ezra couldn’t help but gaze in awe at the place around him. He was starting to enjoy his surrounds more than the person before him. With a frown, the man turned Ezra’s head back around so he was looking back at him. He even showed the teen a little model he built of the stage that showed a figure on it that looked an awful lot like Ezra.

_“Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you’ll live as you’ve never lived before.”_

Ezra closed his eyes as he let the man’s soothing voice flow throughout his body. A gasp left his mouth when the man hit a high note that immediately sent shivers of joy down his spine. He slowly opened his eyes to only see that the Inquisitor was staring at him with glazed covered eyes. The sight was enough to make the teen blush as the man continued to lead Ezra throughout his home.

_“Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight; the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me.”_

By the last verse, Ezra could feel his face start to heat up. The touch of the man’s hands falling ghostly around his face made him want to look away, but he couldn’t. He jumped suddenly when he felt the Inquisitor’s hands start to travel up and down his body. He couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden jolts of pleasure that were sent throughout his body.

_“Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.”_

The man was behind him as he whispered in his ear. He grabbed one of Ezra’s hands and let the teen touch his face. He continued to torture the boy with his hands as he finally released him from his touch and started to lead him through the lair again.

_“Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write; the power of the music of the night.”_

The Inquisitor lifted back a drape of white curtains as he let Ezra look inside. With a smile, the teen looked inside but to only stare speechless at the sight he saw. A replica of himself as a mannequin was before him that was dressed in a wedding tuxedo. Ezra couldn’t take it anymore as he finally just let his body collapse.

The Inquisitor quickly caught the fainted boy in his arms. He should’ve known showing him the mannequin would probably shake the teen’s nerves even more. At least he knew what the man thought about him and what he wanted to be with him. He lifted the teen up in his arms as he started to make his way towards his bedroom. Carefully, he lowered the boy down onto the sheets as a smile lingered over his face.

_“You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night.”_ He whispered quietly as he let his hand move hesitantly over Ezra’s cheek before leaving him to sleep. 

* * *

The morning was quiet as the Opera House slowly started to come to life. Everyone inside slowly were starting to wake up from their peaceful dreams. Sabine was one of those people as she quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her normal dancing attire. She was on her way towards Ezra’s dressing room since he wasn’t in his bed this morning. The teen had just made it to the room to only find that it was locked.

Confusion stuck Sabine’s mind as she pulled out a spare key from her pocket and started to unlock the door; thinking that Ezra probably locked it in case someone tried to walk in on him. Slowly, she opened the door as she peaked inside. The room was quiet and dark as some light come from the window. It seemed that no one has been inside the room since last night.

Sabine started to grow worried about her little brother. Where could he be? Surely he hadn’t just vanished into thin air? The young girl walked inside the room to see that nothing looked out of the ordinary. She was just about to leave and tell her mother what had happened until she saw something.

Light started to flicker slight behind the tall standing mirror. It looked as if a secret passage was placed behind it. Curiously, Sabine walked over to the mirror and pulled it to the side as she saw that it led to a secret passage underground the Opera House. She slowly walked inside the cold watery room as she adventured forward.

Surely her mother wouldn’t mind if she was late for practice. She had to find Ezra first anyway because without him then the dance would be a total disaster. Plus, she doubt that her mother would like it if she found out her son was missing.

The room was dark as the teen could see cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Unlit torches were placed all around the walls as water dripped onto the slippery dark walls of stone. The sound of squeaking could be heard as Sabine saw mice and rats run along the floor. It was almost as if she was in a horror film as if she was waiting for the killer to jump out at her and kill her on the spot. She was so caught up in her surroundings that she barely even noticed the sudden hand that touched her shoulder.

Gasping, Sabine turned around to see a frowning Hera.

“Mom? W-what are you doing here?” Sabine asked.

Hera said nothing but grab her daughter’s hand as she started to take her out of the room.

* * *

The sound of girls screaming and giggling could be heard inside the girl’s dressing room. Agent Kallus, the Opera House’s stagehand man, was chasing girls around the room as he pretended to act like the opera ghost. He knew girls were scared of anything scary and just made his job even easier to get closer to them.

_“Like dried up clay is his skin. A great black hole served as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso!”_ He said as he took a rope and wrapped it around on of the girls as he pretended to bit of their neck.

Hera had just brought her daughter back from inside the room as she watched Kallus with disgust in her eyes. The man was nothing but a disgusting perv that wanted nothing from a girl but to be in her pants. She quickly walked over to the squealing girl in his arms as she separated the two immediately.

_“Those who speak of what they know, find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Agent Kallus, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!”_

Hera slapped the man across the face as the girls around them gasped in shock. Feeling as if she had accomplished something, she left the room as the excitement from inside the room before was quickly turned over into nothing but silence.

* * *

Ezra woke to the sound of music playing in a low rhythm. He was rather confused at first when he noticed his weird surroundings. Where was he? It looked as if he was underground and in someone’s bed. He noticed he was still dressed in his clothes so that meant nothing had happened to him. The noise he heard earlier started to play again as he slowly got up and started to make his way throughout the room.

_“I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man.”_

The teen looked throughout the candle lit room as he followed the music that danced around in his head. It was suddenly interrupted though when Ezra looked to see a man playing the piano from across the room. His memory was starting to come back to him as he stared curiously at the masked man before him.

The sound of Ezra’s voice must’ve flew over to the man’s ears cause he immediately stopped what he was doing as he looked back at him. Amber eyes met blue instantly as the world around them seemed to stop to a slow pace. Ezra couldn’t help but smile slightly as he remembered that this man was his angel of music.

He didn’t seem to look like the teen thought in his visions, but he was just happy to have finally met him. He slowly started to make his way towards him as his mind continued to wonder back to the mask. Why did he wear it? As much as he hated it, he just had to pull it off. He wanted to know the man who hid under it. Even if he regret it in the end.

_“Who was that shape in the shadow? Who’s that face in the mask?”_ He said to himself as he reached the man before him.

The Inquisitor let the boy touch his face he melted into the touch. Without the man noticing, Ezra slowly pulled the mask off of his face. He couldn’t get a good look though because he was immediately flown back onto the ground as the Inquisitor covered his face with his hands. A glare was thrown straight at his face as the man started to curse out at him with a snarl.

_“Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?”_

The Inquisitor shouted as he pulled down a drape that covered a mirror. Ezra was paralyzed with fear as he watched the man in horror start to knock over lamps and candles all around him.

_“Curse you! You little liar! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you… Curse you… Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly…oh, Ezra…”_

Ezra gasped by the sound of his name. His eyes darted upward as he could see that the man was looking at him with sorrow.

_“Fear can turn to love. You’ll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster of this repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly…oh, Ezra…”_

Guilt surrounded Ezra as he looked down at the black mask in his hands. Maybe he shouldn’t have pulled the mask off by his own free will. He should’ve just asked first before doing things on his own. He didn’t know the man would flip out and yell at him like that over just because of his mask. The teen never got a good look at the Inquisitor’s face but by his reaction he could tell that the man didn’t want anyone seeing it.

With a gulp, a slowly gave the mask back to the Inquisitor as he eagerly took it back from the teen’s hands. Ezra didn’t look up to meet the man’s eyes until he knew that the mask was back on in order to show he was sorry.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder as he looked up to see that the man was looking down at him with a frown.

“Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you.”


	5. Back to the Drawing Board

The Opera House was bustling with people as Derik tried to make his way inside. People from everywhere were there in order to get tickets to the next performance in hope to see the mysterious singer again. Derik however was facing a threat worse than death. First Zeb the famous tenor singer leaves and now from what his wife told him is that Ezra has now gone missing! Without a main singer or a cast there was no way they could continue on with the show tonight.

Derik gave a huff as he took off his coat. Nothing seemed to be going his way these past few days. There was no doubt that he wasn’t worried about Ezra’s disappearance, but with his wife bringing it up every few minutes at home he couldn’t help but feel a little bit annoyed. What was so special about the kid anyway? Sure he had a voice of an angel, but did he really matter that much to be keeping his wife up past midnight thinking about what could’ve happened?

The man shook his head as he continued to make his way upstairs. Thinking about the problem was doing nothing for his nerves. The best thing to do was to try and wait and see if the teen came back or not. The sound of scurrying feet fled through Derik’s ears as he looked up to see his wife hurrying towards him.

“Oh, Derik, what on earth are we going to do? Without a cast we can’t entertain our guests for tonight!” Violet exclaimed as she hurried towards her husband.

“Now Violet, I’m sure we can think of something.” Derik said as he tried to confront his wife the best he good. “Have you heard any other news about Ezra?”

Violet frowned. “No. He’s still missing. I don’t get it Derik, why would Ezra just leave without telling any of us? I mean his family and everyone is here so why would he leave?”

Derik had to think on that one. What his wife was saying did make sense. It wasn’t like for the boy to just walk out and leave unexpected. If he was going to go somewhere and to make sure he wasn’t followed, he would’ve done a better job at covering his tracks.

Unless…

“You don’t think he could’ve been –“Derik started but was quickly shot down when his wife gave him a stern look.

“Don’t even finish that sentence. I’m pretty sure he’s probably in the Opera House somewhere and we just haven’t found him yet.”

“Uh, sweetie, do you think we would’ve found him by now if he was in the Opera House? I mean we’ve practically searched the whole building up and down, and there is still no sign of the kid.” Derik said, trying to reason with his wife.

Violet gave a glare towards the man until finally she sighed. She knew what her husband was saying was right. If Ezra was still in the building they would’ve found him by now. It was just the fact that she didn’t want to believe that something did happen to him.

“I know, Derik. I just…I just didn’t want to believe it.” She said as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. All of this worrying and searching for the raven teen had made her get a headache. Who knew worrying this much over one person would have you feeling this bad.

With a sigh, Violet lowered her hand back down towards her side until something caught her eye. She didn’t know how she didn’t notice it before. Her emerald eyes flickered towards where her husband hand was as she saw a white envelope slightly clutched in his right hand.

“Derik, what’s that?” she asked, pointing towards the letter.

Derik looked to where his wife was pointing to see the forgotten letter in his hands. He was so caught up in trying to figure out what to do for tonight’s performance that he completely forgot about the letter. A frown soon formed on the man’s face as he started to fiddle his fingers around the loose opening of the paper. He had read over it and wanted to show his wife what the thing said, but every time he saw it he wanted to do nothing but rip the letter in many pieces to help calm his nerves.

“It’s nothing, Violet. Just a letter I got this morning that I really just want to burn and throw away.” Derik mumbled, scowling.

Confusion flown on the woman’s face as she urged her husband to read it to her anyway.

Derik sighed as he pulled out the small piece of paper and started reading it.

_“Dear Derik,_

_Just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post; P.T.O. No one likes a debtor so it’s better if my orders are obeyed!_

_Signed,_

_O.G.”_

“O.G.? Who’s that?” Violet asked, watching as her husband pocketed the letter into his pants.

“I don’t know, but whoever he is apparently we owe him money.”

“Money?! B-but…how much?”

Derik stayed quiet for a moment as he adverted his eyes away before mumbling, “$20,000…”

“$20,000?! Is this person crazy?! We don’t even have that much after having that huge success from last night! Ugh…what more could possibly go on today?”

“Where is he?”

Both Violet and Derik jumped when they heard the unknown voice. They quickly turned around to see that they’re patron, Kanan, was running towards them with a very unhappy look on his face.

“You mean Zeb?” Derik asked as he made his way over towards the slightly fuming man.

A scowl ran across Kanan’s face when he heard the mention of the once famous tenor singer. Why in the world would they think that he wanted to see him; the Lasat? Ever since the turn of events after seeing Ezra last night, the man could barely even function himself after witnessing the locked and unfamiliar sound that was coming from the teen’s room. He thought he would just confront the raven teen the next day and ask him what had happened, but no, instead he had to get a letter that only fired up his nerves even more.

And now the people he worked with are asking him if he wanted to see the Lasat? As if!

“No, I mean Ezra. Where is he?” Kanan asked, or well, rather demanded.

Derik gave an annoyed huff. “Well how should we know?”

“He freaking lives here, how can you not know where he is? Besides, I got your letter this morning and I would like to have an answer for it!” Kanan demanded as he showed a white envelope to the two adults.

Both adults looked at each other in confusion.

“A letter? We never sent you a letter.” Violet said, looking over at Kanan.

“W-what? B-but if you didn’t send it then that would mean Ezra wouldn’t be…here?” Kanan asked as he tried to piece together the missing pieces in his mind.

“Of course he’s not here! If he was then we wouldn’t be –“

Violet placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder in order to stop him before the two men started to have a fight. “Derik, stop before you start something.” She could tell that her husband wanted to protest, but she wasn’t going to have it as she threw a warning glare at him.

Once she saw that Derik was going to be quiet, she turned her gaze over to Kanan who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

“Kanan, may I see the letter that was sent to you?” Violet asked as she watched until the letter was in her grasp. Opening the envelope, the woman could see that it was sent by the same person who they apparently owed money to.

“What does it say, Violet?” Derik asked as he tried to read the letter before her.

Violet looked over at her husband. “It says: Do not fear for Mr. Bridger. The angel of music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again.”

Kanan clutched and unclutched his hands as he tried to calm himself. After hearing the words from the letter again, he couldn’t help but want to pull his hair out without knowing if Ezra was ok or not.

“If you guys didn’t write it, then who did?” Kanan asked as he watched the two people before him shake their heads in an attempt to say that they didn’t know.

“Where is he?”

Everyone turned around as the watched the front doors of the Opera House open. A very angry Lasat came stomping through the hallways as he made his way over towards the three people, his eyes in a glare as his mouth was up into a snarl. Zeb, the famous tenor singer, was back and he sure as heck didn’t look happy about something, or at someone.

Derik and Violet were shocked to see that the Lasat had returned after making sure a huge blow out the last time they saw him. They both told the Lasat that they were happy he was back, but Zeb barely paid them any attention for his eyes were glued on a different person.

“It won’t be a happy ‘welcome back’ unless your precious patron explains himself to me first!” Zeb spat as he glared threatening at Kanan.

Stormy green eyes rolled in annoyance as Kanan crossed his arms over his chest. “And what exactly should I be explaining myself for?”

Zeb snarled. “Don’t play dumb with me! I got your little letter and I ain’t bloody happy about it!”

Violet raised a brow as she looked over at Kanan in confusion. “A letter? You sent him a letter?”

“Of course not!” Kanan protested.

“You didn’t send this?” Zeb asked as showed the man a white envelope.

“Of course I didn’t send it! I think I would’ve remembered if I did!” Kanan slightly yelled as he tightened his hands into fists.

“You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?” Zeb threatened as if testing for the man to prove him wrong.

“And what is it that I meant to have sent?” Kanan asked, snatching the letter from the Lasat’s hand. Opening it, he began to read, “Your days at the Opera House are numbered. Ezra Bridger will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place.”

Everyone was silent for a moment as they let the words of the letter sink in. Nothing was making sense. It was almost as if the situation at hand was only getting nowhere without a proper answer fast. First, Ezra disappears and now everyone’s getting letters from an unknown person that no one knew. The only positive thing in matter so far was that Zeb came back, but it seemed that the negative factor only got bigger by the minute.

Derik just about had enough with the stupid letters until –

“Ezra has returned.”

The quiet, soothing sound of woman speaking flung over to all of their ears as they saw that the green Twi’lek, Hera, standing in the hallway with them.

Violet couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she heard the news. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought something terrible had happened to him.”

“Do you know where he is?” Derik asked as he wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulder.

“Yes, he’s in his room right now resting.” Hera said as she gave the two adults a small smile to show that the young teen was fine.

“May I see him?” Kanan asked as he looked over at the Twi’lek woman with hope.

Hera gave a frown as she shook her head. “I’m sorry, Monsieur, but no. He wishes to not see anyone for a while.”

The man gave a frown as he lowered his head down in disappointment.

“But, I do have a letter.” Hera stated as she pulled out a white envelope from her pocket.

Derik held out his hand. “May I?” he asked as he watched the Twi’lek hand the letter over to him. He gave a quick glance over to his wife before opening it.

“Well, what’s it say?” Zeb asked as he crossed his arms, impatiently.

_“Gentlemen,_

_I have now sent you several letters of the most amiable detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Ezra Bridger has returned to you, and I am anxious his career should progress. In the new production of II Muto, you will therefore cast Zeb as the pagegirl and put Ezra in the role of Countess. The role which Ezra plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pagegirl is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal._

_P.S._

_I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored? A disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant._

_O.G.”_

Silence fell the room when Derik finished reading the letter. Whoever this O.G. person was it would seem that he thought he owned the Opera House. No one knew what to say by the sudden change of events.

Zeb gave a growl as the Lasat walked over to Derik, snatched the letter, and ripped it into pieces as he shot a death glare towards Kanan.

“Ezra. It’s all about that stupid little brat! I can tell you all who probably sent that! The Vicomte – his lover!” the Lasat yelled as he pointed an accusing finger towards the young man’s way.

Stormy green eyes glared as Kanan tightened his hands into fists. “Oh sure, blame me just because me and Ezra have a history together! It’s not my fault you didn’t get the lead part just because the teen can sing better than you!”

“Why you little –“

“Enough!”

Both men stopped as they looked over to see a fuming Violet.

“I have just about enough of you two yapping at each other nonstop. Whoever this O.G. person is he does not order Derik and me around about are job, and since Ezra is in need working order it is only fair that Zeb gets the leading part while Mr. Bridger plays the pagegirl; the silent role. That is, unless Zeb agrees to the do the show.”

Zeb gave a grin. “Of course I’ll do the show. My public needs their star don’t they?”

“Well then it’s settled. On with the show!”

* * *

The show was about to start as the Opera House was full of people. Everyone backstage wasn’t all that thrilled when they heard that Zeb was back, but were greatly happy that Ezra had returned safely.

Speaking of Ezra, the teen was nervous. He was actually pretty glad that he didn’t have to sing in the performance tonight even if he did have to play as a girl. Knowing his luck, Kanan would probably find him and start to tease him nonstop about how cute and adorable he probably looked in a dress, and just embarrass the heck out of him. Just thinking about Kanan’s express made him just want to hide under his bed and never come out.

A blush started to form on Ezra’s face as he watched until the show started. He had to calm himself down before someone thought he was sick or something. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes in order to calm his nerves. It wasn’t going to help him at all when he saw Kanan out there in the audience. He’d probably be grinning like a cheshire cat out there when Ezra had to change out of his clothes. Nothing was going to be good for him tonight.

Suddenly, the lights on stage started to dim slightly as Ezra watched the curtains begin to raise. He quickly, yet carefully, made his way over to where he was supposed to be as the performance started. 

* * *

While the performance was a success so far, the sounds of the melodic voices brushed throughout the shadows. They seemed to want nothing but to make the unwanted voices stop as they swayed irritated. Amber eyes glowed in the shadows as they watched the performance take place from above the rafters. Even though he sent a letter describing how the performance show have be done it would seem that the two managers at completely ignored his commands all together again.

A low growl started to form in the man’s throat as he started to make his way towards the balcony. If they weren’t going to listen to him by words, then they might by voice. 

* * *

Ezra ripped off his boyish disguise as he let the hidden dress fall into place under his clothes. His blue eyes darted straight to the floor when he saw that the extra attire was off of him. He knew if he met the eyes of his crush his face would be as red as a tomato. The only thing he could do was to remain calm and finish the performance without any distractions.

He had just finished his last step when –

“Did I not instruct that box five should be kept empty?”

Gasps were heard throughout the whole theater as he unknown voice boomed in the room. Murmurs started to roam the place as everyone looked up towards the balcony in order to see just who had interrupted the show.

Ezra was frozen in place as he could feel his body start to shake slightly.

“It’s him…” he whispered to himself, but apparently it had caught the Lasat’s ears.

“Your part is silent you little toad!” he yelled, slightly as he moved over to the side in order to spray some mouth freshener into his mouth.

Ezra gave the Lasat a glare as he started to mess with the sleeves of his dress. Man…how did girls wear these things? They were so uncomfortable and not to mention really flashy in the chest section. Ezra gave a gulp as he look up in the boxes to only regret it.

Kanan was looking at him as Ezra could see that he was wearing his charming smile that would only make the teen’s legs quiver on the spot. Blue eyes met green instantly as the raven desperately started to try and cover himself up even if he did look like a complete fool in front of everyone. Who wouldn’t want to try and hide themselves when someone was watching your every move with such passion in their eyes that it just made your whole body want to melt into place?

The sounds of violins started to reach Ezra’s ears as the teen snapped out of his faze. The Lasat’s voice was killing the raven’s ears as he tried to act as if nothing went wrong when Zeb’s high voice made an awful croaking noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing as laughs and giggles from the audiences started to fill the theater. Ezra couldn’t help but snicker a little as well as he watched the Lasat run off the stage in total embarrassment.

The curtains were dropped back down onto the stage as Derik and Violet quickly made their ways onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize!” Derik said as he bowed at the audience. “The performance will begin again in ten minutes time as to where the role of the Countess will be instead played by Mr. Bridger!” he said as he looked from behind the curtain and desperately pulled Ezra out onto the stage as the audience cheered and clapped.

“W-wait, what?” Ezra started but to only be thrown back behind the curtain as he quickly started to make his way towards his dressing room.

“Until then, we would like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight’s performance in order to show our apologies, thank you.” Violet said as she took a hold of her husband’s arm, quickly making their way off the stage.

The stage was a horror flick as everyone quickly changed out of their costumes and the stage completely in about just 30 minutes. The audiences were laughing their butts off as they watched the whole thing happen on stage. The theater finally started to calm down when the music of the ballet finally started.

Too bad it would only last for just a few minutes.

Ezra was on his way towards the stage when he heard the bloody scream of his sister on stage. Fear and panic lingered in his mind as he hurriedly made his way towards the frightened people around him, thinking that something must’ve happened to Sabine, but it wasn’t.

The body hanging from the stage was more tragic then Ezra had imagined before his parents died. The cold, lifeless body was none other than…

…Agent Kallus.


	6. All I Ask of You

**_Blood…_ **

**_The oozing pain of death falling to the floor._ **

**_Screams of terror filling the surface._ **

**_Blue eyes screaming of pain and sorrow as tears fell from its owner’s face._ **

**_“No…no more…”_ **

**_“Please…stop…”_ **

**_Whack. Scream._ **

**_“You’ll learn to listen either through pain or death.”_ **

**_Whack. Scream._ **

* * *

Ezra ran through the corridors of the Opera House. Fear was lingering in his mind as he ran towards the roof; not caring if he ran over someone or not. The image of seeing Agent Kallus hanging from the balcony of the stage continued to stay in his mind. He knew it wasn’t an accident as Derik had called out to inform the people in the audience. Sure Kallus was a drunken, perverted man sometimes but he wasn’t stupid enough to get himself killed by hanging from a rope. No. Someone must’ve attacked him and did the job for him, and Ezra knew just who that culprit was...the Inquisitor.

Ezra could still remember the hatred and darkness that covered the man’s face when he had blown up in front of him that one time. Ezra was so scared that he thought the man was going to hit him instead of the poor lamps and candles placed around the room.

He thought he was going to die…actually…

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto his arm, making him stop in his tracks. Fear crawled into the teen’s skin as he slowly turned around. But his fear was soon relieved when he saw that it was only Kanan who had stopped him.

“Ezra, what’s wrong? You’re acting as if you saw a ghost or something.” Kanan asked as worry shown in his eyes.

Ezra gave a shaky breath as he adverted his eyes away from the man. He couldn’t think straight without worrying that the Inquisitor was probably looking over his shoulder, ready to attack and take him away again.

“Kanan, we can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.” Ezra exclaimed as he pulled his arm away from the man’s grip and started to make his way towards the roof again.

“W-wait! Ezra, what are you talking about?” Kanan yelled as he chased after the slightly frightened boy. He could see that the teen was heading towards the rooftop as he rounded corridor after corridor, apologizing every minute whenever he bumped into someone. What could have scared the boy so bad that with just one touch he would start hyperventilating with fear?

Kanan watched as the teen started to climb up the stairs to the roof. He about had enough of this little chasing game as he finally decided to confront the teen.

_“Why have you brought me here?”_

_“We can’t go back there!”_

_“We must return!”_

_“He’ll kill you! His eyes will find us there!”_

_“Ezra, don’t say that.”_

_“Those eyes that burn!”_

_“Don’t even think it.”_

_“And if he has to kill a thousand men.”_

_“Forget this waking nightmare.”_

_“The Phantom of the Opera will kill…”_

_“The phantom is a fable, believe me.”_

_“…and kill again!”_

_“There is no Phantom of the Opera.”_

Ezra wasn’t even listening to what Kanan had to say anymore. Why couldn’t he just believe that he was in danger just like everyone else around him? The Phantom was real and he wasn’t going to stop at nothing until he got what he wanted.

Ezra ran up the spiral staircase as he started to speak what was in his mind; Kanan not too far behind him.

_“My God, who is this man…”_

_“My God, who is this man…”_

_“…who hunts to kill?”_

_“…this mask of death?”_

_“I can’t escape form him…”_

_“Who is this voice you hear…”_

_“…I never will!”_

_“…with every breath?”_

_“And in this labyrinth, where light is blind, the Phantom of the Opera if here/there inside your/my mind.”_

Snow fell from the sky as the two human males made their way outside. Kanan quickly turned his body around as he watched the raven with pity in his eyes. The teen was anything but ok as he continued to look around his surroundings as if he knew something was there. His hands clutching tightly over a red rose that the older man realized he held.

Fear and uncertainty covered over Ezra’s blue eyes as he tried to control his emotions. After seeing Kallus hanging from above the stage, memories of old and dark history started to flowed his mind again. Memories of old that had once been forgotten had now come back to haunt him. Blood and pain swirled through his body as he tried to blank and cloud out the horrid image in his head, but to only have his wishes rejected.

Even if he did try to forget, the memories would still live forever inside of him.

Ezra was so caught up in his own mind that he barely heard the words that left Kanan’s mouth.

“Ezra, there is no Phantom of the Opera. I can promise you that.” Kanan spoke as started to make his way over towards the teen.

Ezra narrowed his eyes as he snapped his head around. Shocking Kanan as the raven started to walk closer to the stunned man instead.

_“Kanan, I’ve been there, to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Kanan, I’ve seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face, so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in the darkness, darkness.”_

Ezra could still remember the Inquisitor’s face when he first saw him. To be honest, he did look like a man that the teen had never seen before. His gray colored skin was smooth and slightly rough when he had touched his face. His teeth were like razors, sharp and pointy as his sickly amber colored eyes glowed dangerously yet warmly as if the rising sun on a hot day.

Even if he did look a little monstrous in the face that still didn’t faze Ezra as much as his anger. He was nothing but a man who looked as if he had been through enough pain to last him a lifetime, and that, Ezra could understand for he was once under the same circumstances as the Inquisitor.

Ezra moved his fingers around the red rose he held in his hands. The only symbol and proof that he had that the Phantom…no that the Inquisitor was real and not just his imagination. His bright blue eyes gazed up and down the beautiful flower as he slowly started to walk away from Kanan, who was slowly trying to take in the newly forward news.

_“But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I’d never heard before.”_

_“What you heard was a dream and nothing more.”_

_“Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.”_

_“Ezra, Ezra.”_

Kanan’s soothing voice flowed through Ezra’s ears as he slightly looked over at the man behind him. The only other presence he felt was from his friend, so then why did he feel that he was being watched? The sound of snow crunching under moving feet continued to come closer as the raven waited for the man to reach him. He was slowly starting to calm himself down, saying that nothing was going to happen, that it was all in his head until –

_“Ezra…”_

Ezra’s heart almost stopped as the familiar ghost chilled voice rang through the cold wind of winter. The teen’s breath started to hitch and grow rasp as he wildly moved his head around. He knew the Inquisitor was near. Now he had found him and he was going to take him away before –

Arms embraced the teen’s shaken form. Kanan could feel Ezra’s tense form start to slowly relax as he tightened his hold around the teen; pulling him closer. After everything that the boy had told him, he wanted nothing more than to just hold the teen in his arms. He could tell Ezra was scared and all he wanted to do was make the teen forget about it all.

His fear. His pain.

Slowly, he took hold of Ezra’s hand and started to lead the teen closer to the center of the roof. The rose that was in the teen’s hand now was nothing but forgotten as the flower fell to the ground in a clump.

Ezra gazed his eyes up at Kanan as he let the man’s calming words wash over him.

_“No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I’m here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.”_

Kanan lifted one of his hands as he touched Ezra’s cheek gently. Blue eyes met green instantly as a small smile slowly started to form on the younglings face.

_“Say you’ll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you.”_

Ezra swiftly wrapped his arms around Kanan as he felt the man run his fingers through his hair. The action helped calm the boy’s embarrassment as he just realized he had confessed his love to his friend. He couldn’t help it, it just sorta came out. Plus, he felt safe with Kanan unlike the Inquisitor who proved his point when he had frightened him so. Even though the masked man messed around with his body and made him feel things that he never thought he would ever feel in years, he knew that the feeling he felt towards the Inquisitor was lust instead of love. Which was something he didn’t want. He wanted to fall in love and have the other person fall in love with him as well.

And Kanan fit the profile very well.

_“Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You’re safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you.”_

Kanan was stunned at first by the teen’s sudden confession, but he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He had had a crush on the teen ever since they little and he knew Ezra felt the same way about him. A smile started to form on his lips as he gently pulled the teen back a little in order to show that he accepted the boy’s feelings in return.

Ezra couldn’t help but blush when he saw the look on Kanan’s face. He quickly adverted his eyes away from the man embarrassed as he made his way over to the other side of the man in order to think to himself.

_“All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.”_

Ezra smiled as he slowly turned around to only see that Kanan was smiling as well. The man held his hand towards the teen as an invitation for him to follow him. Shyly, Ezra took hold of Kanan’s hand as he let the man lead him around the snow covered field.

_“Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Ezra, that’s all I ask of you.”_

_“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.”_

_“Share each day with me, each night, each morning.”_ Both males said as Kanan pulled Ezra closer towards him in order to wrap his arms around him. Ezra placed his hands on the man’s chest as he looked up at his Kanan’s warm and welcoming face.

_“Say you love me…”_

_“You know I do.”_

_“Love me, that’s all I ask of you.”_

Kanan placed a hand on the back of Ezra’s neck as he slowly moved closer to the boy’s face. With a gasp, blue eyes flashed open wide when his lips met with warm, soft ones. Ezra couldn’t help but smile as he allowed his eyes to slip shut and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck as he opened his mouth slightly. He’d never really kissed many people, but he was happy that he at least seemed to know some things.

Kanan moved his hand from Ezra’s neck to mess around with his hair as he slid his tongue into the younger teen’s mouth making Ezra moan slightly as he tightened his hold on his friend. With a sigh, the teen pulled back from the man as he looked up at the man with slight glazed eyes. A smile formed on Kanan’s face as placed his forehead on the other’s as they both gazed into each other eyes with passion.

_“Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that’s all I ask of you…”_

Kanan kissed Ezra again only this time it was a soft peck as they both pulled back again to gaze at each other. Everything was perfect. Not even once did Ezra think about the Inquisitor or his past haunting memories that irrupted his mind tonight. His mind was only set on the man before him and only him. It was just the thing that the teen needed in order to go along with his life without any worry.

He wished this moment could last forever, but he knew it couldn’t

With a sigh, Ezra closed his eyes as he moved away from Kanan.

“I should go. They’re probably wondering where I am.” He said he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kanan couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s shy actions towards him. “I’ll come with you if you want?” he asked as he placed a hand on one the teen’s shoulders.

Ezra smiled as he looked up at the man. “Thanks Kanan.”

Kanan gave a smile in return as he lead the teen back into the Opera House where they would be safe for another night.

The rose that was left by Ezra’s forgotten hands still laid alone on the cold snow covered ground. Its dark bloody red petals showing the only vivid color in the cold dark night as snow danced around its figure. The sound of feet crunching under the snow started to fill the air as the mysterious person picked up the rose with sorrowful eyes.

_“I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you’ve repaid me, denied me, and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing. Ezra…”_

Amber eyes closed shut tightly as the Inquisitor gripped onto the rose with a burning passion. He was the one who made Ezra the way he was. If it wasn’t for him then this other man wouldn’t have even come into the picture between him and the teen’s relationship.

Pain and hurt clung onto his now breaking heart as he tried his best to his tears in check. He was there when the two males were singing and confessing their love for each other. He had heard everything and could hardly even breathe when he saw the two kiss with so much passion that the moan that left Ezra’s lips was enough to send the man over the age.

It should’ve been him who made Ezra feel that way. Not this new guy who just all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere. It should be his hands, lips, and feelings that swirled through Ezra’s mind whenever he feels alone or wants to be loved by someone. Not this other man. Not him. Not anyone.

The Inquisitor’s sadness and pain slowly started to change as his grip on the rose was more of a wild animal ready to tare about its food. Red petals fell to the ground as rage and anger started to fill the man’s now stone heart. With a snarl, he throws the rest of the now dead flower to the ground as he runs over to the edge of the roof and screams out his rage and furry for the one person who broke him.

_“You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!”_

If he wasn’t allowed to have Ezra for his own, then no one was.


	7. Unknown Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I've been really busy with school and everything that I literally haven't had anytime to work on this. But, it's up now so I hope you guys enjoy. Also, thank you for the wonderful comments and Kudos you guys have said about this story. It really makes me happy that you guys are actually enjoying this story as much as I'm writing it.
> 
> Anyways, here's Ch. 7 finally. Enjoy!

It had been a couple weeks after the whole incident with Agent Kallus happened. The Opera House was in chaos and were slowly starting to lose some of its ratings fast. People were even afraid of actually going inside the building without being afraid that they might be killed. Rumors even started to spread that the old place was haunted, and that the opera ghost had come back to get his revenge on whomever disobeyed him.

So in order for the place to not shut down, Violet suggested that they have a Masquerade Ball. At first, the idea seemed rather useless and reckless to Derik as he told his wife that even if they did throw a ball not many people would come. But after a little convincing from his wife and even from some of the performers, the man finally agreed to have a ball. Everyone was really excited about the upcoming event that even the townsfolk started to forget about their stupid fear and were in sync with everyone else's joy.

However, not everyone was happy about the ball. And that someone was...Ezra.

Sure he loved to dance and the idea to him was amazing, but he wasn't all that much of a fan with playing dress up with his sister. Ever since the younger teen told Sabine that Kanan and him were now a couple, the girl was excited that she practically begged Ezra for her to find him a perfect outfit for the ball. It seemed almost as if he was getting ready to go on a date with Kanan, which was something he didn't really mind doing, but not when his sister was constantly throwing different kinds of clothes at him.

Ezra gave an aggravated huff as he lazily turned around in a circle so Sabine could look at him. He had already gotten into five different uniforms and each one he didn't approve.

Sabine gave a sigh as she shook her head at the sight she saw. "Nope. Not that one either."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Sabine, is it really necessary for you to do all of this? I mean, you're acting as if I were going on a date or something."

Sabine frowned as she started to go through some more clothes on the boy's dresser. "Of course it is! You're going to a ball! Don't you want to look good for Kanan when you guys go?"

Red started to slowly cover the teen's face as he quickly adverted his eyes away from his sister. It wasn't that he didn't want to look nice for Kanan, the man was everything that Ezra wanted. He made his heart fill with happiness that he thought he'd never find again. It just the fact that he didn't see any point in having to change into different clothing's ever five minutes. He was slowly starting to regret on even telling the girl in the first place.

"I-it's not that I don't want to look nice for him, I do. It's just..." Ezra slowly started to say but to only find himself start to trail off with nothing to say. Embarrassment started to hit him as he rubbed one of his arms, nervously.

Sabine couldn't help but sigh as she turned her eyes over to the uncomfortable looking teen. She knew the teen was getting impatient with her, but she knew as well as him that he wanted to impress Kanan. Even if the teen didn't know it, Sabine knew her brother better than he probably knew himself. Her hands gripped tighter around the shirt she was holding as a small smile started form on her lips.

"Here, let's try this one on. I like the pants you have on but the shirt just doesn't go well with it at all." And with that, the girl threw the dark blue shirt over to the raven.

Ezra caught it with ease as he laid the shirt down in a chair and started to take off his own shirt. Sabine's eyes slowly started to lower with concern when she saw her brother's bare skin. His stomach and chest were brutally scared with white, ragged lines all across. There was even a long line as to where it circled around to the boy's back. Sabine had known about Ezra's past before he even joined their family. The stories were nothing but heartbreaking and painful.

Who in the world would ever do such a thing to a children? He was only eight when the man who he worked for beat him and slashed out at him with rage if the teen didn't do something right.

Sabine couldn't help but grimace as she quickly turned her eyes away from the unwelcoming site. It wasn't until after a few years ago that Ezra had told her and Hera about his weird markings when Sabine caught him in the bathroom without a shirt on and found the scars that attached to his body. It was a very hard time during those days with trying to help the teen to get over his fears and trust anyone else that went near him. It was actually why the girl was happy that Ezra got together with Kanan because now she knew that he was happy with his life.

Suddenly, a question crossed her mind. Did Kanan even know? Surely he did, but there was also a slight chance that Ezra didn't tell him anything about it either. Brown eyes turned to see that the teen was just finishing to put on his shirt when she finally decided to confront the boy.

"Does he know?"

Ezra looked up at his sister with confusion.

"Huh?"

"Does Kanan know about your scars?" Sabine asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Bright, blue eyes widened slightly by the sudden question. Where did that come from? He wasn't expecting that. Then again, the thought never really crossed his mind if he should tell Kanan about his past or not. He should tell him, he knew that, but a part of him didn't want to. Blue eyes dimmed slightly as Ezra gave a slight shrug to his shoulders as pulled the blue shirt down over his head so he was fully dressed now.

"I didn't think I needed to tell him."

Sabine grew speechless by the teen's words. He didn't think he needed to tell Kanan? What kind of an answer is that?!

"You didn't think you needed to? Ezra, he's your best friend and boyfriend." Ezra couldn't help but blush at the sudden thought of calling Kanan his boyfriend. Sure they were dating, but the idea of calling the man such a word just made the whole situation embarrassing for the young teen. Quickly shaking his head, the teen nodded his head as he listened to what his sister had to say. Even though she could be annoying at times, her advice never seemed to lead him down the wrong path.

Sabine gave a sigh as she placed a gentle hand on the teen's shoulders. "Ezra, you have to tell him. Even if you don't he's going to find out one way or the other."

Ezra gave a sigh. "I know, Sabine. But...it's not that simple. I mean we haven't seen each other ever since we were kids, and I don't think talking about _my_ past is the right thing to talk about now. I'd rather learn about _his_ past first before I even start mentioning _mine_."

There was a silence for a minute as Sabine thought over his words. It was true, they hadn't even seen each other in over years and now she wanted him to drop the backstory part in their relationship. To her offence, she understood as to why the teen didn't want to tell Kanan. Who would? Ezra's past was like living in a horror film, and if not, close to one. It would just be best not to inform it yet, but soon. It would have to happen soon.

Sabine sighed. "Alright…you win. You don't have to tell him now, but make sure it's soon. I don't want you guys getting into an argument about keeping secrets from each other." Ezra scoffed at her as she gave a laugh. "Also, I think we found the uniform for you to wear tonight." She said grinning, punching the teen in the shoulder lightly.

Ezra's eyes widened slightly as he quickly turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with black swirls starting from his chest and spreading out to his arms and back. His pants for a black as well as his shoes. He did have a coat that he could wear with the outfit, but he decided to not wear it. It was a ball, but that didn't mean he still couldn't dress the way he wanted.

A black mask was soon placed on the boy's face as Sabine gave the teen a huge grin. "You look amazing, Ezra! And rather handsome if I do say so myself."

Ezra blushed slightly as he started to fiddle with the mask nervously. _'Well, she isn't wrong there.'_ He thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. _'I just hope Kanan thinks so too.'_

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Ezra immediately jumped by the sudden noise as he turned around quickly. Sabine giggled slightly to herself as she walked over towards the door. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be."

Ezra gave a glare as he stuck his tongue out at the girl to only receive a giggle. Sabine solemnly walked over to the door as swiftly opened it. Kanan was standing rather patiently outside as he waited for Ezra to come out. A smile reached his lips when he heard the door open, but soon stopped when he noticed it was someone else.

"Um…Is Ezra ready?" he asked, hopefully.

Sabine grinned as she opened up the door wider for the man to come in. "Yeah, he's just putting his mask on. I'm his stepsister, Sabine."

Stepsister? Kanan never remembered Ezra having a sister before? The boy hardly ever went around girls when they were younger. The teen would stutter and grow tense around them while Kanan was completely the opposite. The man gave a smile as he nodded his head at the girl. "It's nice to meet you, Sabine. I didn't even know Ezra had a sister."

"Well, things can happen when you're away from your best friend for a while." Sabine hinted as she through a wink at the raven's way. Ezra gave her a warning glare as he was about to tell her to leave, but soon stopped when his eyes landed on Kanan.

The man was extremely fitting well with the uniform he chose to wear. The black shirt and pants fit perfectly over his curved body as the trimmed fabric of gold crisscrossed over his shirt. His hair was still up in its normal way and his face wasn't covered with a mask. But, in Ezra's mind, he didn't need one anyway. A blush was soon covering his face as he admired Kanan's handsomeness before him.

Kanan solemnly walked towards the blushing teen as he took his hand and kissed it. "Your outfit suits you well. I almost didn't recognize you."

Ezra could feel his face start to heat up as he slowly pulled his hand away. "T-thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." He mumbled slightly as he tried to calm himself down. He could still feel the warmth of the other's lips on his hand as his body tingled with excitement.

Kanan smiled at the teen’s shyness as he wrapped his arms around the boy into a tight embrace. Ezra accepted the comforting gesture as he hugged the man back. His sweet scent filling his body with tingles of want as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder, eyes closed.

Time seemed to slow down as the two hugged each other for what seemed like hours until there was a slight cough that interrupted there special moment.

Ezra gave an annoyed huff as he pulled away from Kanan to only see his sister grinning at them. “Sorry to interrupt but the party will start in about an hour. I’ll see ya later, Ezra.”

Ezra just waved at her as he watched the raven walk out of the room before closing the door behind her.

Silence filled the room as Ezra sighed to himself. Even if the party did sound fun, he really didn’t want to go. He would rather stay here in his room with Kanan by his side so they could enjoy each other’s company. It had been about a few weeks since his whole encounter with the Inquisitor, and he would rather have it that way. Who knows what the man would do if he ever knew that Kanan and him were now together?

Arms wrapping around his waist interrupted his train of thought as warm, soft lips pressed gently on his neck; sending shivers down his body. Ezra groaned by the sudden sneak attack as he squirmed slightly.

“Kanan…” He mumbled as he tried to free himself from the other’s tight embrace.

“You never told me you had a sister.”

Ezra stopped as he looked over at Kanan with confusion drawn on his face.

“Huh?”

“That girl who just left. She said she was your stepsister.” Kanan said, his focus on the spot where Sabine once was.

Ezra gave a nod as he looked back over towards the front. "Oh, you mean Sabine? Yeah, she is. It's sort of a long story as to how I met her and her mother, or well, my stepmother, Hera."

Kanan gave a start as he looked over at the teen. He slowly let go of the raven as he swiftly turned him around so he was facing him properly. "But, what about your parents?"

"They…they died when I was four by a tragic disease. I was left on the streets for most of my childhood since no one would take me in." Ezra said as his eyes started to lower slightly by the tragic memory of his past. Those days were nothing but scars to his precious mind. After the death of his parents, nothing seemed to go right for him. Kanan had left unexpectedly for unknown reasons before Ezra's parents died, so the young raven didn't have anyone to turn to except himself.

He had lived off alone on the streets as a street rat to fight and live for his life. It was a tough job for only a four-year-old, but as he got older it became easier until _he_ showed up; Vizago. The man was a ruthless, coldhearted man for he only sought out for other people's money. Ezra was caught stealing from him when he was eight, and luckily the man let him live by letting him stay, or rather, work for him.

To Ezra, he actually wished that Vizago killed him that night.

Kanan noticed the pain and sadness that shown in Ezra's slight dazed eyes. Was Ezra's past really that bad? He didn't mean to hurt the teen he was just curious. Guilt started to swerve its way in the man's heart as he gently placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Ezra?"

Ezra jumped a little by the sudden voice as he looked to see concern green eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I didn't mean to upset you."

Ezra shrugged. "It's ok, you didn't upset me. I was just having a…moment…I guess?"

Kanan narrowed his eyes as his grip on the teen's shoulder tightened. "I know, but I wouldn't have brought it up if I knew it was too painful for you to talk about. I shouldn't have poked my nose around in your business with my curiosity. It's your choice to whether or not you want to tell me, not mine."

Ezra was stunned as he looked up at Kanan with wide eyes. He was allowing him to choice whether or not to tell him about his past? In some way, that sorta made Ezra feel slightly relaxed about the whole backstory issue, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing. He shouldn't be afraid to tell Kanan, or rather, his boyfriend about his past; even if it is a hell of a story. He should feel free to tell him about it without fear crawling on the back of his shoulder every time someone mentioned it.

Ezra smiled as he placed a hand on Kanan's chest right over to where his heart was. "Thank you, Kanan. My past might be a little _crazy_ but I'm just not ready to tell you about it yet." He said but to only advert his eyes away this time. "It might take me some time, but I'll be sure to tell you when I'm ready."

Kanan was silent for a moment as he gently took hold of Ezra's hand that was on his chest. Ezra didn't turn his head back around until a hand forced his head to move so he was looking over at its companion. Green eyes met blue instantly as they gazed up at each other lovingly.

"Take all the time you need. And when you're ready to talk, I'll be here listening." Kanan said as lowered his face forward, and placed a small kiss on the other's lips before pulling away.

Ezra's face was steaming red hot as he tried to anywhere else in the room except for Kanan. A chuckle left the man's throat as he slowly pulled away from the teen and started to reach into his back pocket.

"I was going to wait until summer to ask you this, but I think right now is a perfect time to ask you." He said as he watched the teen before him look at him with confusion.

"Ask me what?" Ezra asked, tilting his head.

"Well, even though we haven't been dating that long I was wondering if you…um…if you would…uh…"

Ezra was growing more confused by the minute. Was Kanan acting...shy? The man hardly ever acted that way around him before. It was actually kinda cute as he watched Kanan struggle to find the right words to say while the hand in his pocket moved around nervously inside. With a small chuckle, Ezra walked closer to the struggling man as he took hold of his other hand, squeezing it in order to boost his confidence. "If I would what, Kanan?"

Kanan sighed as he slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket. A silver chain was wrapped around his hands as a ring danced wilding inside of it. Ezra looked at the ring closely to only gasp at the sight. His quickly stepped away from the man stunned. Was he serious? Was he really going to ask him to -

"Ezra, I know are time together hasn't been long, but...I feel as if unless we're truly connected we'll never be able to be together. So, Ezra Bridger, will you marry me and never leave my side again; only until death do us part?" Kanan asked, walking over towards the teen and placing the ring necklace around his neck.

Ezra blushed as he looked down at the ring that hovered slightly over his heart. He reached one of his hands towards it as he moved the ring around in his hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. _'Marry? Kanan wants me to marry him? W-what do I say?'_ Ezra thought to himself. Of course he wanted to marry Kanan, but was it too sudden? Sure they've only been dating for about a couple weeks almost a month, but usually people ask this kind of stuff until on their second or third anniversary together.

Not one month!

But, then again, did it really matter? He already knew that the Inquisitor wants to marry him even when they hardly even know each other. It probably wasn't any different than this. Plus, he knew Kanan ever since they were kids so it was kinda like they've been together forever almost.

Ezra took a deep breath as he looked up to only see Kanan waiting for his answer. The teen gave a smile as he lazily wrapped his arms around the man's neck while the wrapped his around his waist. "As much as I wanted to hear this on our second or first anniversary together," he said, grinning. "Yes, I will marry Kanan."

Kanan's smile widened brightly as he tightened his hold on the teen's waist and hugged him. Ezra chuckled as he placed a small kiss on the man's cheek before pulling away. But, he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled back to only grow stunned by the sudden touch of warmth on his lips. Jolts of electricity shot through the teen's body as he melted into the heated kiss. Ezra moaned as his grip on the man's shirt tightened as he tried to pull him closer. Fingers tugged at his messy hair as Kanan plunged his tongue full inside the teen's mouth. A shiver started to make its way down Ezra's spine as he tried to control the new feelings that engulfed his poor body. His legs were starting to wobble as he desperately clung onto Kanan's shoulders in order to keep his balance.

A chuckle left Kanan as he slowly pulled away from the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily as they laid on each other's forehead. Ezra's blue eyes were glazed over with lust and want as he looked at the other. Kanan noticed the heated look in the teen's eyes and knew exactly what he wanted. Even if he felt the same they still had to be somewhere before they could even start with that part of their relationship.

"Ezra, as much as I want to stay here right now with you, we still have a party to attend to." Kanan said as he pulled away from the unhappy teen.

Ezra gave a whine as he watched his lover walk over towards the door. He didn't want to leave! He wanted to finish what they just started. No would mind if they missed the party, who would even notice if they never showed up? "B-but Kanan, why can't we just stay here?"

"Because if we don't then I'm pretty sure someone, or should I saw, _your sister_ will be very unhappy if you don't go." Kanan stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ezra groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fine. We'll go to the stupid party. Jeez." He said as he followed his boyfriend...no, his _fiancé_ out the door and towards the party.


	8. Why So Silent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated on this site. For one with my laptop unable to work, seeing as how my cat spilt a drink on it and fried it, I'm unable to use it. So I'm having to use my kindle in order to be on here so yeah...
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for the awesome comments and Kudos you guys have been sending me it really makes me happy to know that there are people out there enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. :)
> 
> Anyways, on with the story!

Music filled the halls of the Opera House. Couples with mixed matched costumes danced throughout the room as their masks glistened by the touch of the lights. Decorations to golden chandeliers hanging from the rooftops to the beautiful piles of mesmerizing flowers glistened with gold rims their petals. Everything was perfect as the guests danced and laughed without a care in the world; as well as forgetting about the horrors that once corrupted their minds were nothing but loss memory. Tonight was a celebration in order to be happy and welcoming as the two managers greeted every face they saw in appease.

Ezra was still making his way towards the ball with Kanan a few inches in front of him. As much as he enjoyed dancing and having fun, he simply didn’t really see any order as to why he still had to go. It would’ve been fine if Kanan had just agreed to let them ditch the ball and just sneak off to who knows where. But, of course, he had to be dragged into going as always. If the man wasn’t the patron of the Opera House maybe things would be different, but really, he wasn’t complaining.

The sound of chain rattling caught the teen’s ears as he looked down. A smile was soon plastered on his face as he watched the silver ring glide around his neck. Who would’ve thought his world would be turned upside down in just a moment. Excitement jolted through his veins as he took hold of the silver ring while fiddling with it to keep his emotions in check. If anyone saw him this happy they would think he was probably sick or something. He wasn’t really all that welcoming when he first started to live in the Opera House, which really, who would blame him.

They were just about to make it to the ballroom when suddenly a thought hit Ezra’s mind. He never understood why he didn’t think about it before. _‘What if the Inquisitor finds out?’_ Fear struck the raven’s heart as if someone had just punch him in the gut. How stupid could he be? If the Inquisitor found out that he was engaged to Kanan there’s no telling what the man would do to make sure he never married the brunette.

Ezra stopped dead in his tracks as he clutched the ring in his hands tighter. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be separated or even afraid of what might happen to him if he married Kanan. He’d rather die than to the live forever with the Inquisitor. The thought of it just left a dreadful taste in his mouth. Even so, how was he supposed to let Kanan agree with him? He knew the man didn’t believe in the Phantom but he still had to try. It wasn’t like he was –

“Ezra?”

The sudden voice strung Ezra out of his thoughts as he looked up. Kanan was a few feet in front of him as he could see worry shown in the man’s green eyes. He must’ve dosed off right before they were about to go inside the room; judging by the stern hand on the door handle. Blue eyes turned towards the ground as the teen hugged one of his arms nervously.

What was he supposed to say? That he didn’t think telling everyone about their engaged me was a good idea cause the Inquisitor might find out about it? Which was mainly true, but how was he supposed to make Kanan believe that?

“Ezra? Ezra, are you ok?” Kanan asked as he slowly made his way over to the teen. He was about to put his hand on his shoulder when the other stepped away from him. “Ezra? What’s wrong?” he asked, again only this time more sternly.

Ezra gave a start as he heard the man’s voice. He was starting to get aggravated with him. A sigh soon left his mouth as he slowly looked up at the man. _‘Well, might as well try.’_ He thought to himself as he started to speak.

“Kanan…can you…promise me something?” Ezra asked as he watched the man fold his arms over his chest.

“What is it?”

“Well…can you…promise not to tell anyone we’re in engaged?”

Silence filled the room as Ezra waited for the other’s answer. Just hearing him say those words made him sound like an idiot, and it wasn’t helping him feel any better by the look Kanan was giving him. The expression the man was giving him completely read ‘did you really just ask me that?’ kind of look. He had to admit it wasn’t his best choice of words but what else was he supposed to say?

The sound of a cough could be heard as the teen looked to see that Kanan was trying to get his attention. Ezra waited patiently, or rather, eagerly for the man’s answer; hoping he would agree with him. But no, instead he got –

“You’re ashamed of it?”

...

What. The. Hell. Was. That?!

Ezra grew stunned by the words he had just heard. Ashamed of it? Why in the world would Kanan think he was ashamed of being with him? In fact, he was rather honored to be marring him not ashamed!

“What?!” Ezra yelled as he looked Kanan dead in the face. “What are you talking about? No, I’m not ashamed of it! What in the world gave you that idea?”

Kanan gave a smirk as he unfolded his arms while slowly making his way towards the teen. “Then why do you want me to keep it a secret? We don’t have anything to hide, right?”

“I guess…but still –“Ezra started but was quickly shut short when he noticed the close distance between the both of them. Heat rose up on the teen's face as he quickly adverted his eyes away and onto the floor. Kanan chuckled at the teen's shyness as he cupped the teen's chin with his hand, and moved his face up so he was looking at him.

"Why should I make a promise to something I know you don't want?"

Ezra was about to give a remark when he was suddenly pulled forward to only feel warmth come to his lips. Blue eyes widened by the sudden turn of events to only slip shut moments later. He knew he was losing the battle but how was he supposed to reason with the man if his body felt as if it was fire? Nothing seemed to matter anymore as the teen slowly started to wrap his arms around Kanan’s neck.

The sound of the door opening caught Ezra’s ears as the teen desperately backed away from the man as he watched two girls walk by them. Kanan gave the teen a confused glance as he watched the raven breathe heavily up against the wall. What was the matter with him? Of all his days Kanan has never seen his friend act like this; especially in public. Sure he could understand why the teen could be embarrassed to show affection in public instead behind closed doors, but this…this was just not like him at all.

“Ezra, are you sure you’re alright?” Kanan asked as he placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

Ezra gave a start as he looked up to only see green eyes staring back at him with worry. Guilt swirled through his body as he looked away from the other. He didn't mean to react like that. It's just with the Inquisitor on his mind he couldn't help but feel to be alert for anything...even if it meant pushing your lover away from you while during a passionate moment...

A sigh left his lips as he rubbed his hand over his arm uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Kanan...it's just...just please promise me you won't say anything." He said, blue eyes turning upward as they stared up at the other pleadingly.

"Ezra..." Kanan mumbled as he made an attempt to touch the boy again but to only be rejected.

"No Kanan, please don't they'll see!" Ezra slightly exclaimed as he made an attempt to back away, but to only realize that he was trapped when his back made contact with the wall.

"Well, then let them see." Kanan said as he placed both of his hands on each side of the teen's body; pinning him to the wall. "It's an engagement not a crime."

 _"Ezra, what are you afraid of?"_ Kanan asked as he lifted up the raven's head in order for him to look at him.

He didn't understand why he was so scared. A while ago he was just fine and extremely happy when he asked Ezra to marry him, but now the teen was acting as if he didn't trust anything or anyone. With just one touch he goes into alert mode that it was starting to worry the man even more. He thought that everything would be fine again after they had their little moment up on the roof. He thought he made Ezra feel safe and not afraid of anything, but it would seem that the teen was still having trouble over the shock.

Ezra did nothing but stare back at Kanan when he was asked the question. What was he afraid of? _'Losing you...'_ the teen thought as he took hold of the others hand that was placed on his cheek. He wasn't scared or worried if people saw them like this; he could care less if they had a problem with it. No. The thing that scared him was the fact that if he wasn't too careful then one minute he'd be in Kanan's arms when next he's being pulled and taken away from him by the Inquisitor. Just thinking about losing Kanan made the teen's stomach ache with nausea. He'd rather die than to be separated from the man forever.

The sound of music filled the room around them as Ezra gave a quick glance over towards the door. It would appear that it didn't close all the way when those two girl walked by them. The sight of it was just enough to pull Ezra back to his senses. Why were they here standing in the hallway? They had a ball to get to! With a defenseless sigh, the teen gave a small smile as he pulled Kanan's hand away from his face and started making his way towards the ballroom.

"Ezra?"

Kanan's voice rang through the air as the raven stopped midway in his track to turn and see the other looking at him rather confused. Ezra rolled his eyes as a smirk started to dance around his face. "Kanan..."

_"Let's not argue."_

Kanan stood silent for a moment before a grin started to slowly form on his lips as he started making his way over towards the teen.

_"Let's not argue..."_

_"Please pretend!"_

_"I can only hope..."_

_"I'll/You will understand in time."_

Ezra's once grinning face was soon turned into awe. Couples everywhere danced around the ballroom floor as they enjoyed there time at the party. The eagerness of just wanting to jump right into the crowd was more than overwhelming to the young teen. He could see that most of the girls that he usually danced with were off having the time of their life as there partners twirled, ducked, and lifted them up as they danced.

A smile soon crossed the weary teen as he soon spotted his sister standing off to the side with group of her friends. He was happy to see that she was having fun but he sometimes wished she would let loose some whenever it came to dancing in public. Sure she danced on stage just fine, but whenever they have a party or something like this the girl would always tense up and shy away at the opportunity to dance in front of people. She was a great dancer but as much as he tried he knew that his sister's talent wasn't dancing; it was drawing.

The girl was a natural at it. She even told Ezra herself that she'd rather be an artist then a dancer any day. At first, the he didn't quite understand it but after watching and seeing how she acts when it comes to those two types of things, he understood perfectly why she would rather draw than dance.

The sound of a cough sprung Ezra out of his thoughts as he turned his attention to where Kanan was. He'd almost forgotten that he was even there which was really not a good seeing as how they were dating and everything. A smile was formed on the man's face as Ezra looked at him in confusion until a hand was placed in front of him.

"May I have this dance?" Kanan asked as he held his hand out for Ezra to take. A chuckle was soon brought to him as he watched the teen grow slightly embarrassed by the sudden question. Ever since they had made it to the ball Kanan could see the longing and want in his lovers eyes. He might not be a good dancer but he wasn't going to have Ezra miss out on something that he enjoyed doing.

Ezra grew speechless as he looked from Kanan's hand to his face. Was he serious? He knew the man wasn't that much of a dancer and didn't really like it when they were kids, but he was really asking him to dance with him. Heat started to raise up on the teen's face as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck before answering. "W-won't it be weird if people saw two guys dancing with each other?"

"So what if they see?" Kanan said as he took hold of the teen's hand and pulled him towards him. Ezra grew startled by the sudden action as he fell forward into the others arms. He slowly lifted his face up to only see the man smiling down at him lovingly. "All that matters is..." Kanan pulled the teen back away from him as he twirled him around before dunking him over his side, "...that you look at me."

Ezra grew stunned as he let the other lift him back up onto his feet. He wasn't really expecting that from Kanan. The man usually didn't know what to do when having to be the leader, but it seems that he knows what he's doing. Ezra grew a grin as he chuckled slightly at his wondering thoughts. "Since when did you learn how to dance properly, Kanan?"

Kanan noticed the teasing sound in his voice as he wrapped one of his arms around the teen's waist while pulling him closer. "I might not look it but I do know some things about dancing." He said as he took hold of Ezra's hand and started dancing with him.

Ezra couldn't help but smile to himself as he followed Kanan's footsteps as they danced together around the room. He couldn't tell if anyone was watching them but he really didn't care if they did. His life was completely turned upside down after the past month. Some of it he had to admit was for the better, for if it wasn't for Zeb storming out that one day during rehearsal the teen probably wouldn't be here dancing with Kanan now. And sure he had the Inquisitor to deal with too but he could handle him. If Kanan was by his side he knew nothing was impossible, which was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

 _'If only it could be like this forever...'_ Ezra thought to himself as he started to close his eyes in order to lose himself in the moment. He was suddenly turning around as Kanan twirled him around before finally pulling him back closer to him. The two of them suddenly stopped moving as they looked up at each other in a slight daze. Even if the Inquisitor took Ezra away from Kanan the teen knew that worrying about it would get him nowhere. He'd rather saver the moments like these and re-live them in his mind every chance he got.

Kanan lifted his hand up to the teen's cheek as he slightly pushed the boy's face up. The teen knew what the man was asking for, and without a moments' thought, brought his head closer to the other as they both shared a passionate kiss. He didn't care if anyone saw him now. All he knew what that he was with Kanan, the one he loved, and that was all he needed right then.

Suddenly, a cry was sprung out through the room as everyone stopped what they were doing. Ezra even pulled away from the kiss as he watched everyone in the room gasp and stare in horror at the sight they were seeing. Music stopped as unwanted eyes of visitors gazed up and around the staircase that was before hand. Blue eyes followed the unwanted stares to only freeze in terror. There, on top of the staircase, stood a man with a black mask over his face while dressed in nothing black and red colors. Golden eyes illuminated off of the lights in the room as they looked about the room as if they were searching for something, or _someone_.

 _'No...'_ was the only thought that ran through Ezra's mind as he scarily started moving backwards. Why? Why of all the days did _he_ have to show up? He knew something bad was going to happen today he just knew it! It was even the reason as to why he didn't want to come to the party in the first place. But none of that mattered anymore. All that he knew was that he had to get away from here and fast before something terrible happened. He was about to make a dash towards his room when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm.

Ezra grew stiff as he slowly turned his head around in fear of what he would see, but instead of the Inquisitor it was Kanan who had stopped him.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Kanan asked, worriedly. 

The teen didn't even answer for his eyes were locked on the place where the Inquisitor was. Kanan turned his head around in order to see where the teen was looking to only tighten his hold on the boy's arm. It was the first time he had seen the man that gave his Ezra fears and if he was a threat to his lover then he was a threat to him. Kanan pulled the teen closer to his body as they both watched as the masked man started making his way down the stairs.

_"Why so silent, good Masseurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Masseurs? I have written you an opera."_

The Inquisitor was halfway down the stairs as he spoke throughout the crowd. No one said a word for they were too shocked or either scared to even make a remark at the mysterious man. At the mention of him writing an opera struck Ezra's heart as he looked over at the man to see him pull out a black folder from his pocket. Curiosity was filling his mind as he peeked his head a little out from behind Kanan in order to see the Pau'an better.

_"Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!"_

Shivers started to run through Ezra's body as he watched the Pau'an man throw his work down onto the floor while pulling out a sword from his side. The look in the man's eyes showed that he was enjoying himself. His gloved hands gliding along the side of the sword as he walked around in almost a daze. Disgust showed on Ezra's face as he watched the Inquisitor. How could anyone enjoy wanting to hurt people? Or even kill? Just the thought of killing innocent people made the teen's stomach twist and form into knots as he tried moving closer to the warm presence before him.

_"Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Zeb must be taught to act, not his normal trick of strutting around the stage. Are Don Juan must lose some weight it's not healthy for a man about his age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts."_

The Inquisitor announced as he dangerously walked around the people before him while threatening them with his weapon. No one said a words as they watched the man point his sword straight into one of the Opera House's main singers. Silenced filled the room as everyone held their breath as they watched the Inquisitor push the tip of the sword closer to the inside of the man's stomach, but luck was short for the Pau'an stopped right before he could've stabbed the poor man in the guts. Violet and Derik were in didn't know what to think as they watched the man walk over towards them. The sword was soon pointed straight at them in the face as Derik wrapped his arms around his wife's shivering body in a protective before the Inquisitor backed away from them.

Ezra had just about enough of this as he quickly adverted his eyes away from the scene before him. The Inquisitor was getting closer to him so if he just looked away and didn't make any eye contact then he should be fine. Besides, he couldn't watch the people he loved and cared about be tormented by the man who he thought was his angel. Who had ever heard of an angel killing innocent people for no apparent reason whatsoever? He hadn't that's for sure.

The sound of metal clanking together caught the teen's ears before -

_"And as for our star, Mr. Ezra Bridger."_

Ezra grew stunned as he heard the mention of his name. Slowly, he turned his head over towards the front to see the Inquisitor looking down at him with a wicked gleam look in his eyes.

_"No doubt he'll do his best. It's true, his voice is good. He knows, though should he wish to excel? He has much still to learn. If pride would let him return to me, his teacher. His teacher..."_

Silence fell upon the room. No one said a word as they looked upon the two males in front of them. Ezra was speechless as his blue eyes widened slightly by the sudden words that left the Inquisitor's mouth. He was his teacher? As much as the teen didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true. He was his angel of music and it was only him who had taught his voice how to sing like the way he does now.

Blue eyes met amber instantly as time suddenly started to slow down to a pace. Ezra couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the man before him. Instead of feeling fear and nervousness he felt want and longing as he slowly started to make to his way towards the Pau'an. His hand that was once clutched into a tight embrace was now gone and swaying loosely by his side. He couldn't understand what he was feeling as his steps became slower before he was finally in front of the masked man.

The feelings he felt from before when he first met the Inquisitor started to rise up from the surface. The man was nothing but a person to Ezra as the teen's mouth slowly start to turn up into a smile as he stared up at the man happily.

The Inquisitor's face was nothing but pure silence as his eyes gazed at the teen before him. His insides tingled with the power of want as he strongly tried to keep his self-control at bay. The last thing he wanted was to scare the raven away from him so he could go back crawling over to the other man.

A low growl started to form in the Pau'an throat as his amber eyes made a quick glance over towards where his enemy laid. The sight was rather amusing to the man as he watched the other do nothing but glare at the two of them. Perhaps he could have a little fun with this as he slowly started to move his hand over towards Ezra's chest. His grin grew even more as he watched the other start to form his hands into fists.

Everything was perfect until his hand grazed over something.

The Inquisitor's eyes quickly turned over towards where his hand had touched to only see a silver chain placed around the teen's neck. How did he not notice that before? But that wasn't what got the man's attention. No. It was the fact that a silver ring was attached to it.

Anger started to rise up in the man's body as he forcibly took a hold of the ring and quickly stripped it off of the teen's neck. Ezra gave a start as he felt the chain around him snap as he quickly looked down, but to only have his face look back up as the Inquisitor grabbed ahold of the his jaw rather tightly so he was looking straight at him.

_"Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!"_

Ezra grew stunned as he was forcibly thrown back onto the stairs.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted as he quickly caught the boy in his hands before his body made contact with the floor.

Ezra gave a start as he quickly reassured himself before standing back onto his feet. What just happened? A minute ago they were just looking at each other and then he pushes him away. _‘Why did he get so mad? Don’t tell me he –!‘_ Ezra didn’t have to finish his thought as he quickly looked down to only see that the ring Kanan gave him was missing. _‘No…’_ the raven thought as he quickly looked up to only freeze in terror.

The Inquisitor’s fists clutched tightly around the silver chain as his amber eyes glared venomously up at the teen. Ezra’s body shook uncontrollably as he watched the masked man drop down from the floor into the underground levels of the Opera House. Gasps and worried chants filled the room as people watched the mysterious man vanish before them.

Ezra was still frozen stiff as his eyes stayed glued on the spot that once held the Inquisitor’s precious. Not even Kanan shaking him could snap him out of his horrid state. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. If only he had just stayed in his room then none of this would've happened! No one would be in danger because of him…not even Kanan…

A curse left Kanan's lips as he stopped shaking Ezra. The boy was even more frightened then the first time he saw him like this, and now he knew why and who had made him this way. A glare started to form on his face as he looked over to the spot where the Pau'an used to stand. The hole in the ground stood emptily before them as the man slowly reached a hand to his side. Just because the Inquisitor had a weapon didn't mean he didn't have one either.

Without a moments' thought, Kanan quickly made a dash towards the hole and dissented down into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have some very exciting news as well (or well it's exciting to me anyways) I'm going to be making a fan-based trailer for this story, and going to be posting it on YouTube. If you guys want I will leave the site for it on my profile or maybe in one of these notes when I'm done making it. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Neow~ :3


End file.
